


Come Away With Me

by sunflower_swan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Herbologist Neville Longbottom, Minor Character Death, POV Neville Longbottom, The Quibbler, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Neville comes home from globe-trotting adventures to see his Gran before she passes. He and Luna make an unexpected connection and spend time together before he must leave again. But will he want to leave?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: HN Siriusly Amazing Writing Challenge





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione's Nook (Facebook) Siriusly Amazing Writing Challenge  
> Prompt: "Come away with me."
> 
> @hprarepairnet & @slytherdornet (Tumblr) Neville Longbottom Ship Challenge

A little over ten years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts. During that time, Neville travelled far and wide -- gathering new experiences and adventures -- learning about himself, the world, and his place in it. He sought out the most renowned and remote magical herbologists to learn, study, and grow under their tutelage. Until the fateful day he received word of his grandmother’s fall into ill health.

Augusta Longbottom -- master dueler in her youth, defier of Death Eaters, proud mother and grandmother -- was struck with a sudden and inexplicable case of Dragon Pox. Neville raced home in time to say ‘Good-bye’ and be with her when she passed.

Held in the Longbottom Orchard, her remembrance event was simple with a healthy crowd of friends and acquaintances in attendance to pay their respects. The old woman was never one for pomp and circumstance, nor did she want anyone weeping over her after she was gone. Despite the overall positive and reflective mood of the day, it was bittersweet for Neville to say good-bye to the woman who raised him. While on his travels he always made time to come home and visit, and with Gran gone there was nothing left for him here...or so he thought...

He first noticed her across the raised flower bed, standing alone in front of the wrought-iron fence. The buzz of conversation around him dimmed to a soft hum in his ears and Neville’s heart nearly stopped as he gazed upon Luna Lovegood for the first time in over a decade. His feet led him, of their own accord, to where she stood.

The beams of sunlight filtering through the trees paled in comparison to her radiance. A sleeveless, knee-length, white sundress -- accented by her sun-tanned skin and long, wavy blonde hair -- fell perfectly over her petite frame. Neville drew closer and noticed a strip of lace intersected the dress at her waist, separating the bodice from the skirt. He also noticed she was barefoot, holding her leather and white lace sandals in her hand. Her classic radish earrings hung from her ears and butterbeer cork necklace adorned her neck for the occasion as well.

Chuckling to himself, he remembered Luna had never been one for convention. She always marched to the beat of her own drum, even when they were kids. It was refreshing to see she had maintained her free spirit -- too many people grew up and lost their childish heart.

Not wishing to creep up and startle her, once he was within a few feet, he cleared his throat to announce his presence. 

Her head perked up at the sound, face splitting into a wide, jovial smile upon seeing him. “Neville!” she gasped.

“Hey, Luna! Glad you could make it today.”

“It turned out to be a beautiful day for your Gran’s remembrance event.” She closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and grinned at the blue sky.

Infectious, pure joy radiated from her, lifting Neville’s mood and causing a warmth to fill his chest.

“So what are you up to these days?” he asked.

Luna beamed at him and the warm, fuzzy feeling spread from his chest down to his toes.

“Working at  _ The Quibbler _ of course!” she said. “Mostly editing -- a few articles here and there. What about you?”

“I’ve been living a bit like a nomad since I left Hogwarts -- travelling the globe, seeking out experts in the field of herbology, and learning all I can.”

“That sounds fascinating!”

“Yeah, it’s been an amazing experience,” he agreed. “Listen, I have to keep mingling and talking to people, but I’ll be around for a few days while the Ministry settles Gran’s estate. We should get together and catch up.”

Her eyes lit up. “I’d really like that.”

“Great!” he breathed. “Well, um...I’ll owl you later?”

She nodded and smiled. “Okay.”

His knees wobbled as he bounced back to the main crowd of people, but he didn’t notice because he was distracted by the prospect of spending more time with Luna. Something about her filled him with a fresh energy he could not explain.

~~~~~

Unable to wait, Neville sent an owl to Luna the next morning, to which she responded with prompt enthusiasm. Over the next few days, they spent most of their time together. They took walks through the forest, and Neville described the different magical plants and their properties which he had encountered from around the world. One day they cooled their feet along the bank of a river and Luna explained the differences between Saltwater and Freshwater Plimpies.

On the last day before his scheduled portkey to take him away again, Neville struggled to remember life before Luna. He had been all over the world and faced indescribable encounters...yet the past few days had been akin to waking up in Technicolor, having not realized the prior world was in black and white.

Neville’s calloused hands rested on Luna’s petite waist. He pulled her close, breathing in the scent of her peach patchouli soap, and pressed his forehead to hers. His thumbs traced gentle arches along the sides of her abdomen.

They stood at the entrance to a forest trail near her childhood home. Wild jasmine and honeysuckle lined the earthen path, damp from the morning dew. The wind whistled through the trees, accompanying the melody of the birds who lived there.

“Come away with me,” he whispered.

Luna’s silvery-blue-grey eyes met his. “Where?”

“Anywhere...everywhere. Nothing in my life has been the same since I found you again and I don’t want to live one single day without you in it.”

Neville thought he needed to get away to find what he wanted, but what he wanted had been waiting at home for him all along. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Neville is totally smitten with Luna, and I want to write about some crazy travel adventures for these two. Something where she investigates and writes articles about creatures while he uses his herbology knowledge to help locals with their problems. If you have ideas, situations, or places you'd like me to send these two, then let me know in the comments!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://sunflower-swan.tumblr.com/)!  
> XOXO


End file.
